The Other Girl
by AshleyBloom
Summary: I have seen him before, I can never see his face, but i know its him by his shadow. He's telling me something, I can never hear his words. I step forward, towards his ghostly figure and for the first time I can hear him. "I know who you are and I'm coming for you." All default pairings.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

 _Prologue_

 _We_ _stand facing each other._

 _Her face mirrors mine, but its not the same._

 _Her features are more drawn, as if she hasn't eaten in a while. My features are soft._

 _She turns her head, her eyes never leaving mine, towards the edge of the moor._

 _I follow her movement and look towards the blaze. People are screaming around it, pulling what looks like two children and a woman from the crash._

 _She turns toward me again, reaching out her hand as if to take my own._

" _We are the same." I can barely hear her over the roar of the fire. I sweep my head back towards her, she's gone._

 _Instead a man is there._

 _I have seen him before, I can never see his face, but i know its him by his shadow._

 _He's telling me something, I can never hear his words._

 _I step forward, towards his ghostly figure and for the first time I can hear him._

" _I know who you are and I'm coming for you."_

My eyes snap open, I take note that I'm still in my room back at home.

 _When will this nightmare end!_

I throw myself back, grabbing a pillow for over my face and drift back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

I wonder what they're thinking about. God I would love to be a bird right about now. I can't believe he's still talking about me walking through the wood.

I guess I should really start explaining. My name is Bella, Bella Swan, I'm Irish born, but Charlie -my Dad- moved us to America when my Mom died, I was 5 when we moved so my accent is completely gone. As for the 'inner monologue..' this is my sixth scolding within a week for walking through the woods after 6pm.

"... And I do not. I repeat, do not want you going in the woods after 6 got it?... Bella? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Are you listening to me?" Well that got my attention.

Shit! What was he on about!

 _Girl, he just middle named you it doesn't matter what he was on about!_

"What? Oh yeah, right no woods after 6 got it" I sighed, the boredom finally sinking in. Seriously how many times is he going to tell me to 'not go in the woods.' He stepped closer to the window taking note of the birds I was watching.

"Really? They have more of your attention than I do?"He grumbled " Why don't you go out with your friends huh? Its Friday night you shouldn't be staying in this dark hallway watching...birds." He's got a point.

"Fine. I'll go out, but I am not going out with those people. I'll walk to the store and grab some stuff for yours and Billy's fishing trip tomorrow." With that I descend the stairs and out the house. I can barely hear Charlie talk, I just catch wind of what he's saying.

"DON'T GO IN THE..." The door slams shut before he can finish his sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, no woods." I mumbled to myself. 

Walking slower than usual, to waste time before I reach the shop, I notice it seems to be quieter than normal, faint laughter from local children can only be heard. You know like that creepy laughter in movies before the ghost kid turns up behind you and screams.

By the time I reached the store grabbed some canned food and a new can opener, thanks to Dad who put ours in the dishwasher and got it lodged in the hole all the dirty water goes down, its already 5:30pm and the suns just starting to go down.

I quicken my walking back home until a car comes out of nowhere and scares me half to death with the speed its going at, the brown paper bag in my hands tears at the bottom and everything insides spills out on to the pathway. "Great, Just fabulous' I mumbled looking toward the open sky. "You've really got it out for me lately haven't you?"

Looking around I saw a plastic bag caught in a bush. After a 5 minute brutal battle with the torn bush I managed to get the bag out and place everything inside, when movement in the forest catches my eye. "Hello? Someone in there?"

Oh yeah Bella, like a killers going to jump and say hello before murdering you. Idiot.

Without a second thought I carry on my way toward Chester Street which means I have some serious walking to do without this short cut. Checking my phone to see if I received any texts off Charlie, the time caught my eye.

 _OH MY GOD! Charlie's going to have your head!_

Its already 6:30! With one more look toward the dirt path that leads straight on to my street.

Maybe one more time wouldn't hurt... Right?


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, well this isn't so bad. Just the fact there is a tree that looks like it has a face is staring at me... _OMYGOD what was that noise?!_

 _Calm down Bella deep breaths...1.2..._

While my thoughts were running haywire I continued to dart my eyes toward every tree, every bush and behind me until I finally calm down enough to look where I was going, only to see a man stood in the middle of the path way with very watchful eyes and a playful smirk.

I can't move. I just stand there frozen as he's watching me. He takes an un-rushed step forward, I in turn take one back.

 _Now would be a really good time to speak._

 _Don't take.._

 _No you idiot out loud!_

 _Oh yeah right. Ha._

"Don't take another step or I'll scream. Who are you and what are you doing in the woods at this time" I question just loud enough for him to hear me without my voice shaking. A velvety laugh fills the space.

"I could ask you the same question doll"

 _Doll? who is this guy?_

"Yes, well. You didn't so answer mine." I reply with a little more confidence.

"I'm sort of new here and I wanted to check out the area." Again with the smirk.

"Kind of late to be doing that don't you think?"

"As I said before, I could really ask you the same question." He reached out his hand toward me in order -I think- to shake my own. "Edward-Mason Cullen. But Edward will suffice." I look towards his hand for a second and then back to his eyes.

"How do I know your not a killer, waiting for me to take your hand, only to pull me in so you can kill me?" My voice was shaking at the end of my sentence. He replied laughing.

"Because if I was a killer don't you would be dead by now?" My eyes widened.

 _Is he serious!_

 _I don't know, but I DO NOT want to be here to find out!_

"Well, it was nice meeting you...erm , but I really need to be on my way or my Dad will send out a search party." I said quickly then added more quietly at the end "Again."

Before he can reply I darted around him and carried on turning around when I was a few feet away to find him gone. Completely vanished. Before I could turn back around I ran into something hard. Cold. Stone. Hard. At first I thought it was the wall at the end of the clearing and began to mentally curse myself for not looking.

I turned around slowly to see gazing down at me with that smirk playing on his lips. "Wait... How did you..when did you...w-what just..." I couldn't form a sentence.

"You never did tell me your name." I was unable to answer him when he was looking at me like that. "Well?" he pressed.

 _FAKE NAME! GIVE HIM A FAKE NAME!_

"Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella."

 _Hello I said fake name!_

 _Shh_

"Now if you'll excuse me I really need to get home."

"Well Isabella, may I call upon you sometime?" he asked me.

 _Call upon? Who the hell is this guy?_

"Er sure... I live outside the clearing. Door 20."

 _Your giving your address to a complete stranger too!_

 _Will you shut up!_

With that I dash off only turning back toward the woods once I reached the house.

 _You better hope he doesn't 'Call upon' you tomorrow morning, mama needs her beauty sleep._

Yes and Charlie's not in tomorrow. HE would not be happy me having a man in the house while he's out. I am 21 what can he do?

 _A lot Bella dear, A LOT._

* * *

Walking into the house I currently shared with my father, I noticed a change in the air.

"DAD!" I shouted as I walked through the hallway towards the kitchen. "DAD! I'M BACK!" Strange he never goes out after 6... What if he's been taken!

Pf-ft yeah right like they could drag, never mind carry, him away.

As I turned around in the kitchen to walk back out, the door that leads out back slams against the wall.

"What the... Dad? The hell you think you are playing at?" I screamed at my father who appeared in the door way.

"No young lady what do you think your playing at? You walked through the woods again!"

"I'm 21 years old nothing bad is going to happen, jeez. I'm not a child any more!" With that said I stormed through the kitchen to the hallway. When I reached the stairs I could barely hear what Charlie was saying, hell I didn't even care any more. I just wanted to go to bed!

 _What a day..._

* * *

Waking up on a Saturday morning is hard anyone, but waking up to face Charlie after the blow out we had yesterday is even harder. Last night was not one of our shining moments in the Father & Daughter relationship. God he was so mad! What is so bad about them woods that he doesn't want me to go in them. I mean if the town people are so worried get some god damn spot lights, but I guess the local jocks would probably think it was the football field or something.

So here I am, sat on my bed at 8 in the morning doing my 'face' as my friends call putting on make up and deciding what to wear, all the while listening to 'The Irish Rovers- tell me ma' and 'The vogues- turn around look at me.' Hopefully if Charlie is in and can hear the music, it might put a smile on his face.

After about 30 minutes I decide to wear the same thing I always wear on Saturdays, my sweats and a baggy top with my hair piled on the top of my head. One last check in the mirror later I run downstairs to find Charlie and clear the air. I hate knowing I've upset him but honestly what daughter wants a search party sent out for being 20 minutes late.

Walking in to the kitchen I find a plate in the sink along with a note on the counter beside it.

Bell.

Gone Fishing with Billy and Jake,

Won't be back until Monday,

stay out of the woods Isabella.

I need you to clear the freezers out in

Garage and check the oil in the Crusier.

See you the day after tomorrow

Call Mrs. Brady if you need anything.

Dad.

After a quick read of Dad's ever so loving note, I grab some breakfast and a hot cup of joe I head outside to tackle with the garage door. See unlike the rest of the neighbourhood Dad hated remote control objects that wasn't a TV. So it was a manual lift door that always seems to stick.

"Come on! You Stupid, rusty, oil stinking, hell door!" Charlie is getting some serious grief when he gets home. No wonder he wanted me to clean the freezer, he probably couldn't even lift the door this far. "COME ON YOU MOTHER-F..."

"Hello Isabella Need a hand."

 _Oh dear God no._

The familiar voice had me completely frozen in shock..

And then I dropped the door on my toe.

"SON OF A...!" My god I want to die. Right now. Seriously why couldn't I be cool like Jess Stanley, the most popular girl at my old high school, she never looked this much of a fool in front of a gorgeous guy.

"Hey you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Wow he's being nice, well not that he wasn't nice yesterday, just that he was mysterious yesterday in the dark and now its light I can really see what he looks like, the first thing I notice is his eyes, a calming deep green, not light like most peoples but sorrow filled as if he's in mourning. After that its his hair a rusty copper mess on top of his head just had me itching to run my fingers through it, just to see if it'd fall back into place or stay stuck up.

Now I can really see his size he's around 6ft 2, completely gorgeous body... yeah I need to stop rambling.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, just screaming in pain for no reason." Yes, I know I'm being sarcastic but seriously, who asks that question to someone who's obviously is in pain, even though I know I'm being mean, he's still got that ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Well someone woke up on wrong side of the bed this morning. Come here let me look your foot."

 _Okay it's one thing to be nice, but its another to touch my feet._

" No, no, no. It's fine, really if you want to help open this door please?" Crisis averted.

"Sure thing pretty lady." He said as he every so casually walks over and lifts the door with ease... One handed.

" How the hell did you do that?" _What is it about this guy, what's so different about him?_

"What can I say? I eat my veggies and drink milk." Wow he's funny too. I laugh nervously at him, I seriously don't have a clue what to say, never mind do.

"Well it was nice seeing you again , but I am a little busy."

 _What are you doing! Don't send him away!_

"How about you let me help you." He carries on before I can begin decline. "Seriously I do owe you, it was my fault your foot got hurt, its the least I can do." He gazes into my eyes as if he's trying to hypnotize me, so I figured what the hell, my foot kills and he really does owe me.

"Fine, help me with the freezer." I said while handing him a black bin liner.

Walking over to the freezer I notice that was very quiet. Thinking nothing of it, because I personally know nothing about him, I continue my way to the huge chest freezer where we kept any fish that Charlie may catch or any meals Mrs. Brady cooked if I ever went away. "Edward?" It was the first time I'd called him that, I wasn't too sure how I felt about it. Names were for friends and we weren't friends. Yet?

I turned when I said his name to find him looking at my memory wall, that particular wall was removable. It was my place and he was looking at all the pictures on it.

"Hmm. Oh sorry I was just..." he was trying to explain something. I raised my hand to stop him.

"Its fine, just get over here with that sack and help me." I smiled when I said this trying to lift the mood we were currently in.

After around ten minutes of working in complete silent I was starting to go crazy just trying to thinking of different questions just to ask him.

I wonder where he lives, or if he goes to school here. Maybe you should start off simple ask him where he moved from.

"So, where did you move from?" I asked as I scraped meatloaf from a plate.

"Nowhere of importance. Where are you from? I can tell you're not fully American."

 _Wow how did he guess that? Maybe he already knew..._

 _What if he's a stalker and followed me from... No I was practically a baby when I moved!_

I smiled at him." No, I'm not American. Actually I'm Irish I moved here when I was around five with my Dad."

"What about your Mom?" He looked me in the eye when he asked this, it was like he could see inside me, inside my very soul. I flinched, thinking about my Mom always made me sad.

"She died when I was three, Dad says we got hit head on by a truck on our way home from shopping in Dublin. It was late and there was a storm brewing, so the rain was quiet heavy. I was in the back seat." I showed him the scar on my hip. "My Mom died and I ended up with a few shards of glass in my hip. Charlie stuck it out for a few years but I guess he could only take so many looks of pity from the neighbours, he needed a fresh start. I think."I shrugged it off. It was better pretending that it meant nothing and I that was strong, when really I was really hurting inside.

 _Like Charlie always said, 'emotions are a sign of weakness and people will always go for your weaknesses'_

"Oh. I'm so sorry Isabella. I really shouldn't have asked."

"Yeah, well now you know so... lets just carry on." I don't really know why I told him that, there was just something so different about him today. He seemed genuinely sincere. We then continued to work for 2 more hours until the freezer was completely finished.

* * *

I watched from my front door step, with coffees in each hand, as Edward carried the sacks of rubbish to the bin.

 _PHAWOR! Look at those back muscles! Hey, spill that coffee on him and get his top off!_

 _No! Go away!_

He started to approach me, bringing me out of my inner monologue. "I made you a coffee. You hungry? I was planning on ordering a Pizza or something." I asked him because seriously I had worked him today. He did a double take look at his watch and chugged the coffee down.

"Actually, I best be going. My mother doesn't like any of us out late."

"Oh you have siblings?" I asked, being curious.

"Yes." He turned sharply heading towards a black SUV type car.

 _Looks like that the only answer you're going to get._

"Oh okay well thanks for today and I'll erm... See you around. Maybe. "I call from my seated position.

"Yes, you will." He turned his head towards me so I could see to slight upturn of his obnoxious smirk.

"That sounds like a promise? _" And that sounds more like a question than a statement._

He turns around smiling shouting back as he walks away. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

I sat there frozen as he got into a car and drove off.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **As you can see this is my first story and I would LOVE to know what you guys think!**

 **Chapters will be added as soon as the inspiration hits and I'll try and get at least one a week up minimum it could be more.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Ash xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I just use the names :)  
I listen to music as I write so for this chapter I was listening to Death cab for Cutie album Narrow Stairs.**

 **Anyway, Lets get on with the story and I'll see you at the end.**

I sat there on the door step in a haze, thinking about Edward after he'd left. He had acted so strange yet, at the same time so normal. It made me think that he was hiding something, but when he was flirting and joking around today in the garage today, I felt so undeserving of his attention because of how badly I had judged him.

Maybe he really is this caring, mysterious guy and I was the bad person for silently judging him for being new. Or maybe I was just over thinking everything and I should get up off this dirty step.

 _Yeah, that did seem like a good idea._

After dusting myself off, I decided that the Cruiser could wait until tomorrow, or any other day really, and walked into the house from the garage entrance.

Standing in the kitchen, I took notice of my surroundings. All the years Charlie and I have lived in this house, nothing has ever changed. We still have the same table with the miss-matched chairs, the same TV we used to take camping plugged in on the top of the fridge. The thing only has 3 working channels, but we still have it anyway.

In this moment I have made my decision that something needs to change. Me.

When did I become this person who silently judges others? I was acting no better than the popular bitches at my old high school.

* * *

Sundays were always a day of peace for me, even when I was living at college.

Sundays were the one day I could take my time to do housework and coursework.

I shared a dorm room with a party girl so her Sundays were spent laying next to the toilet chanting never again and praying to the porcelain Gods. But at home, this Sunday was spent job searching. I didn't have much to my name during collage but now I have enough for a few months at least.

After several red circles and black crosses later, I finally have an interview at a little book-store within cycling distance of the house.

I settled down on the sofa that night feeling a sense of accomplishment, I got an interview and I couldn't wait to see how it goes on Tuesday.

* * *

MONDAYS. Whoever thought up the idea of Monday, is burning in hell next to the guys who created school and Math. I spent the morning getting ready, rushing breakfast and battling the lock on my bike.

"BELLA!" Right on queue. Alice, my best friend pulled up in Conan the car. "Need a lift Bitch?" She smiled knowing I did.

"Do I get one home?" I questioned, lifting a single eyebrow at her. Last time she forgot to wait for me and left me waiting for over an hour, before coming back for me.

"It was one time! Just shut up and get in." I ran round to the passenger door yanking it open and jumping inside. "Hey, did you hear there's a bunch of newcomer's in town." she said casually pulling away from my house and towards the town.

"Oh yeah, I think I've met one of them." _Well that was a mistake._

Alice stomped on the break causing Conan to jerk to a complete stop "What!? When? A guy? He hot? Taken? Single? Speak Bella or I will cut you!?"

"Whoa slow down! One question at a time. 1. Saturday in the woods. 2. Yes gorgeous 4&5\. Not sure." She looked disappointed with this and then something clicked.

"Isabella." Oh shit. "What time did you go in the woods?"

"erm.. I can't remember 5...ish?"

"Fact or statement Bells?"

"Fact?"

"Dammit Bella!" I flinched. "We've all been warned about the woods, why are you going in? Do you want to die?" Wait, what?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it Bella. You know there a killer hanging around the woods at night."

"That's why Charlie was so angry…"

"No shit Sherlock, Mom went ape on me when she found out I went in when it first started." She had began to pull away from the side-walk and driving again.

"So what else do you know about this killer? When did it start? Who died first?" I began questioning her like she did me moments ago.

"I don't know much, every time I try and ask my Mom just shuts me down." _Figures._ " But I do know that little miss prom queen was the first to go a few months before you came back."

" Wait, prom queen? You mean.." I trail off my question, not wanting to say her name.

"Jess, yes. I know we couldn't stand her or anything, but she's dead now and I can't help but feel, I don't know, a little grief?" Alice and Jess were best friends before I moved here. They were more like Twins than friends and still were when I got here, we were all friends until high school, when Jess dropped up us like a hot potato to get popular.

"No-ones going to blame you for grieving after her. You were best friend's at one point. Just because she changed, doesn't mean you still don't care." I try to reason with her, I really didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah well." She waves her hand at me. "At least I've got my best friend back! What you going in town today for?"

" I have a job interview tomorrow, so I need your impeccable sense of direction to find the place and also pick out an outfit?" I give her my best puppy dog look.

"Oh as if I can't say no to you. So I need some info about the place if I'm going to make you over. OH! What about I stay at your place tonight help you get ready in the morning and drop you off on my way to work?" Okay what does she want?

" Yeah, that would be great actually, but what do you want? Why are you being so nice?" I eye her.

"I need a dummy for my portfolio and I'm hoping.."

"That I'd be that dummy?" I stare at the side of her head.

"Yes? Would it help my case if I said I needed a very pretty dummy?" Now it was her turn to puppy dog me. I laugh while nodding my head and turning up the music singing along to some preppy song that's been on the radio a lot and that's how we continue our drive towards town, singing very loudly and way off key.

* * *

After reaching the middle of town, Ali decides her favourite song is on and she'll catch me up when its over.

So here I am, walking at a snails pace waiting for Alice, because I wasn't kidding when I said I had no sense of direction. When we were ten, the school thought it was fun to take us to the local maze, that involved me, Ali and Jess boosting each other up to see over the hedges until we made it to the middle then doing the same to get back out.

I don't make it that far before I can hear Ali's size 5 feet clonking behind me.

After she caught up we decide that we should first go see where the book-store is before we buy any clothes. Walking through the town I notice how much busier it has seemed to get after I'd left. I used to come here with Dad every Sunday to buy his maggots and whatever fishing supply's he needed that day. It never seemed this busy but I suppose people had a lot more thing to do on a Monday than a Sunday.

After an hour of searching, Ali decides that it would be a good idea to split up and look for the store ourselves, I in turn laughed at her until I saw the serious look on her face.

" You're kidding me right? You, not long ago, was screaming at me for walking alone!"

"That was through the dark, dangerous and might I add killer riddled woods. You have the interview tomorrow, just go look we'll meet back here in an hour, if I see anything cute I'll grab it on my way past." With that she began striding towards the pier to go see if there were any stores down the alleys.

 _I can't believe she left me. Its been so long since I've been here._

 _What if I get lost? What if I see someone do something and get taken._

 _Oh god, Charlie would kill me!_

As my mental argument was carrying on I look towards a street I used to walk down to school.

Maybe I should try down there, it's worth a shot. With that I wrapped my hand around the strap of my bag and set off towards the street.

* * *

How is it I can be gone for nearly 3 years, yet nothing has changed. Seriously, its like the street is stuck in some time lapse. The wall me and Alice drew on is still up, even though the rest of the building no longer stands. The pot holes in the road never filled, but don't seem to have gotten any bigger either. This whole street screams strange, but I can't help myself from walking further down.

I've nearly reached the end now, when a glow from inside one of the building catches my eye. I can't see the sign properly, so I decide that now would be the right time to ask for some directions. I head inside the small shop and I'm hit with a strong smell of old books and dust. This is it! This is the book-store. I head towards the counter to explain why I'm a day early when a small pile of books are knocked over to my right. I spin around praying that it wasn't me that knocked them.

 _What the hell is he doing here!_

Edward is kneeling down next the books, his brow frowning as he is placing them back into a small pile. I stare at him.

 _What am I supposed to do? Do I talk to him? Do I just carry on towards the counter?_

Before I have made my mind up my mouth begins to move. "E-Edward?" His head shoots up in shock, the frown on his brow melting away and is replaced by that smirk. "What are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same question." I'm hit with the strong sense of Da Ja vu and realize that's the first thing he said to me in the woods. I laugh with him when I realize this but I still can't help but wonder why he is here.

"No, seriously why are you here?" I kneel down and help him with the books, figuring he helped me yesterday, I should return the favour.

He moves his head up to look at me. " I thought you knew."

 _Why is he being so cryptic._

"What do you mean?

"My family owns this book-store Our family name is on the sign outside." Now that had me stumped, there was barely even a sign out side when I was walking down.

" What sign? I've just walked down this street there is nothing outside." I looked at him in complete confusion because honestly if there was a sign outside I wouldn't of bothered to come in. He stands abruptly and hold his hand out towards me to help me up. Only when I do stand he doesn't let go, he proceeds to walk towards the door that leads back into the I walk back out, I can hardly recognize the street I have just walked down. There's a flower shop over the road, the wall has been removed and is now an exit street towards another part of town. The pot holes have gone too.

 _What the hell is going on here._

I feel as though I'm in some sort of portal. This can not be real. My entire body breaks out in goose-pimples and I begin to shake. This is not possible. I close my eyes, squeezing them shut, then reopening them to find the same picture in front of me. Something is not right here. I turn towards Edward who is now looking at me with caution I open my mouth to ask him what's going on but im cut off by the Toy story theme tune 'you've got a friend in me.'

I searched inside my tote bag trying to locate my phone, I completely forgot about Alice. She's properly stuck waiting for me by the car.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? You're twenty minutes late. Did you find it?"

" I'm at the bottom of that street we used to walk down to school, the book store's down there."

"Well hurry up and get back here before I get a ticket!" She hangs up the phone before I can say anything else. I look back towards Edward, a smirk now playing on his face.

" I need to get back... I'll see you around?"

"You'll see me tomorrow." His voice is full of confidence as the words leave his mouth, he turns and walks back into the store, leaving me standing in the middle of the street, watching him. I shake my head and laugh at the situation I'm in, I take one last look at the store before walking back towards Alice, there's this strange feeling in me, telling me that he knows something and I want to know what he isn't telling me.

 _And I want to know now._

* * *

 ** _HEY YOU GUYS!_**

 ** _sorry been watching the Goonies today_**

 ** _Last update of the day for definite._**

 ** _I loved writing this chapter and I know what your all thinking. 'what is Edward!'_**

 ** _Just to clear the air he isn't a vampire. He's something a lot better._**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts and I may update another chapter tomorrow, working on that now._**

 ** _Ash xxxxx_**


	5. Chapter 4

**As I noted in my last chapter I listen to music as I write so for this chapter it was;**  
 **Five Finger Death Punch: Lift me up**  
 **Mumford and sons: I will wait for you**  
 **Jess Glynne: Take me home**  
 **Lo-Fang: Your the one that I want**

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of 'Five Finger Death Punch' blasting into my ear, which may or may not of caused me to fall out of bed.  
My usual alarm was soft and woke me up gradually, but today I needed this kick start for my interview. Grabbing my old wool cardigan, I wondered downstairs in search of Alice, only to find her sat at the kitchen table, phone in one hand toast in the other. Typical Tuesday morning for her. She glances up, smiling as she sees me at the door."Good morning star shine, how'd we sleep?"

"How can someone be so hyper first thing on a morning?"

Ali laughs, getting up and turns the coffee pot back on. "You just need some coffee that's all." She turns back to me, I take the coffee mug out of her hands and walk over to the brewing pot, the rich aroma filling the air, this, this right here is what heaven is. You could say I am like a serious coffee addict and I need my fix like a heroin addict needs theirs. I'm all sorts of grumpy until I have my fill." What time's your interview today?"

"Around one-ish. Are you still helping me get ready?" I kind of hope she would, I have no idea what to wear and if Edward is going to be there I want to at least look nice.

 _Whoa where'd that come from Swan? You WANT to look nice for your stalker? Well I'm out, good luck getting killed._

 _Oh shush he's nice and you have no opinion, plus your in my head you have to come._

"I'm not mean enough to leave you to get ready alone, you need to prep plus you need the ride so it kills two birds. Let me go get some outfits from Conan, Oh shit. I forgot my make-up bag I need to run home and get it." She grabs her coat and heads for the door."Ill be back at 10." The door slams and I'm all alone.

* * *

I pour my coffee and sit outside on the deck. Its a little after 7am so I'm a little surprised to hear a lawn mower next door. Hmm I wonder who it is. Charlie said that the Blackstone family had recently moved out, which he had also said was very suspicious of them, since they were there one day gone the next. Literally empty house the next day. So hearing the sound of grass being cut can only indicate that either they're back or its haunted. Or more realistically someone else has moved in. After musing over who's in the house next door I realize I'm all out of coffee. I place my hand on the wooden shelf behind me and get up, leaving the front deck and heading back inside the house.I glanced at the clock and see its nearly 9, one more hour to kill, I thought. I place my cup in the sink and take the stairs to the bathroom to shower and dry my hair, getting myself physically and mentally ready for the torture which is my best friend. Her Barbie make overs are exhausting but they can come in handy I guess, sometimes anyway. I just really hope she can tone this one down, last time I had one of her little makeovers was in college and yeah sure you could say we looked hot, but I can't do with all the attention that comes with it.

After my shower that could put the river in hell to shame, I realized I have no clean clothing what so ever in the bathroom, I wrapped myself up in the fluffiest towel in there and head out into the hallway. I stopped by the window I was gazing out of when me and Charlie were having a disagreement the other day, this window in particular backs on to the Blackstone property. I gaze at the nesting birds in the tree just outside the window frame when I notice the net curtain in the other house fall back into place. That was different. Maybe someone has really moved in.

 _Or maybe its haunted? Go play the dumb girl in the horror movie card and go see!_

"I stare across towards the window for sometime wondering who, or what even, moved the net curtain.

I must of been there awhile because I saw Alice pull up on the drive way. I quickly threw on some underwear and a XXL t shirt, wrapped my hair in a towel and went to meet her at the door""Let's do this."

Thus began the hour and half long torture to turn me into a Barbie doll. To be fair, and I will never admit this to Alice, she actually does THE best job, I wouldn't get this far without her little beauty tricks.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of pulling and tugging, I looked in the mirror and I looked unrecognisable, a complete different person. I looked like an actual responsible, mature adult. "Wow"I know.

Alice had that same all-knowing smirk Edward always seemed to have.

 _Bitch_

"Okay so what time we leaving, the sooner I get this over with the better, my hands won't keep still." Because seriously if you put a jack-hammer before my hands you wouldn't need to power it the rate I'm going at.

"Well if we set off now we'll get there for quarter to."

" Sure, let me grab my bag and CV. I'll meet you in the car." I jogged upstairs to grab my brown leather satchel bag and the plastic covered CV I had printed a few days ago.I made my way downstairs, grabbing the to go coffee cup Alice must of picked up for me and out the door, pausing to lock up. I look back up towards the Blackstone house and the curtain had been pulled back fully now but there was still no car in the drive way./span/p

 **HONK!**

The car horn brought me out of my musing with a start and Ali was sat staring at me with a confused expression on her tanned faced. " Lets go! You'll be late." I grabbed the key out of the door and got in the car. It wasn't until we got further down the road I realized I hadn't locked the door, surely no one would think to go inside our house, especially with Mrs Brady checking in all the time. It'll be fine I've done this before.

* * *

Soon after we pulled up, Alice turned to me giving me her final once over to see if I look good to go. "You look great, you ready?" I look down at my self.

"I think so, you did a really great job toning the make up down." I gave her an all-knowing look, she'd done this before, go way over the top.

She laughed through her nose."Funny. Where'd you get the coffee from?" She looked confused at the sight of our favourite java hut cup.

"I thought you picked it up for me. Its my favourite, your the only one who can get it right." I looked at her in confusion as well, she did pick it up for me didn't she?  
Oh great you're drinking a coffee that could be laced with just about anything!

"I didn't get you that coffee. Your name's not even on it." She took it out of my hand.

 _Witch._

Never take coffee from me, I glared down at her hand contemplating detaching her hand from her arm. " It says Victoria."

"Victoria"." I mutter to my self. I know that name from somewhere, only question is where?

* * *

 **Victoria is back, she's bad and she is nation wide people.**

 **But is she who you think she is?  
Next up date will be Bella's interview and maybe a new face? **

**Let me know what you guys think and who you want to see next!**

 **A Poll has been added to my page. Get voting!**

 **Ashxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Few things first then we'll get right to the story.  
Jay7795:  
I'm not sure if I would call him Darkward, although I would say he could have his moments but you'll see what I mean soon.  
It's set as if its happening now but I may change through a chapter or two but I will always state when I'm going to do it.**

Music listened to while writing this chapter:  
Johnny Cash- give my love to rose  
Elvis Presley- Love me Tender  
Kings of Leon- Sex on fire

 **Right lets do this:**

* * *

With much persuasion on Alice's part we ditched the possibly Poison coffee, after that she began 'mothering' me with all the basic things; pulling at my sleeves, brushing the tops of my shoulders.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" She questions me yet again as we walk down the alley.

"Yes, Mother. I don't get it, you seem more nervous than I do." I light elbow her in the side knocking her. She just gives me a sly smile from the side.

 _Something's up._

"Alice? What is it?"

"I just have a feeling today is important that's all."

"What do you mean by, 'important.'" I use my fingers to quote her.

 _Great another Ali moment._

"You'll see." She's out right beaming with a grin on her little pixie face.

 _Oh no, no, no, no. Not that Ali smile. Remember the last one!_

Whenever she pulls that smile, I know that'll I'll end up in the middle of it all somehow.

"Okay, we're here. You waiting outside or what?" Alice isn't the book kind of girl. Her kind of book is more like a Cosmo magazine.

"I need to come in." _Wait, what?_ "Mom's birthday is coming up, so I sow two buttons really today, give you a ride and get her present." Alice's little catch phrase had me laughing she hated the original saying 'kill two birds' and always use to protest in class, why on earth would she have to kill two birds when she could just go to the store and buy two already dead.

Growing up with Alice, her mother would always try and get Al involved in books but it never seemed to catch on with her like it did with me. I loved to read and so did she, me and Mrs Brandon was always swapping books and exchanging preferences.

"Get her a mystery, she seems to into them at the moment." She looked at me like I'd grown two heads. Her facial expressions were honestly the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"You two are weird. You talk more than we do!" She pouted at the end and burst out giggling.

"Come on then its time." I smiled, wiping my hands down on the black a-line skirt Ali picked out.

She dress me in that with a matching black blazer and a white blouse with a big necklace in the collar.

I gripped the door handle and was hit with that same smell of books.

 _This is a safe job, we need this Bella._

I walked up to the front of the store where there was an old looking register to see Edward typing away on a laptop.

 _Just look at him, like really look at the muscles in arms tense as with every movement of his fingers._

His head snapped up from the screen as if he had been called, his eyes snap straight to mine, like I'm the only person in the room. I know Alice is behind me but its like he can't see her.

"Hello Bella. Couldn't stay away?" He smirks. I can feel them butterflies in my stomach fluttering around.

 _What is it about him that makes my insides flip around._

I smile my brightest smile at him before replying. " Yes, Edward I just woke up this morning, just having to see you." I wish I had a camera the look on his face when I said that was hilarious he looked so shocked that I think he actually believed me.

 _What you mean believe the lie that's not actually a lie at all?_

 _Hush, I don't like him that way, he just gets me all confused._

 _Yeah yeah okay Bella._

I burst with laughter. " Sorry Edward, I actually have an interview with a about a job. I called on Sunday. She asked to meet me to 1 here." He looks almost flabbergasted.

"So your that Bella, my Mother isn't actually here right now. To be honest I don't really know where she is." Oh. I feel my face fall, this was the only job that came with a good pay and wasn't too far from home. " But I guess I can interview you for her instead. One second please. Jasper!"

A tall blonde version of Edward walked through a curtain that led into the back. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, it was long too, not pony tail long, more like The Mad Hatter long. He was dress in a white cuffed shirt and black straight legged trousers. He looked around the room then landed his eyes on Edwards for a brief second before snapping his eyes back towards the door where I knew Ali was standing.

"Well hello there Pixie, do you have a name?" Jasper walked towards a giggling Alice linking her arm with his and walked through the bookcases towards I don't know where.

"What just happened?" I was so confused.

"I'm not quite sure but that was my Brother Jasper, he is usually more well mannered than that I am sorry." I looked back towards him from staring at where Alice

"Right, well shall we?" He gestured towards where Jasper appeared from, allowing me to walk in first. The back room was completely white, the only thing that stood out was the huge red coffee maker on the counter. "Can I get you a drink?" Now usually, after seeing a magnificent machine like that, I would of jumped straight into the coffee option but being as nervous as I was the last thing I need in my hands was a hot drink.

"A water will be fine, thank you." I walked over to a sofa which was pushed up against the wall with an arm chair facing it. I turned around to see Edward bending over giving a complete. I was still staring when he turned around and caught me looking. I coughed, I could feel myself burning all over which could all mean I was blushing.

"Right, jumping straight in. What is your favourite book at the moment." He asked as he handed me the water.

 _Odd question to ask for an interview._

"Oh, erm I would have to say Cujo." His eyes widened slightly and his mouth turned up into a slight smile. "Not what you expected?"

"No actually it wasn't. You surprised me." He laughed.

"Surprised you? How?"

"I'm normally good at reading people that all. Next question. Favourite author?"

"Stephen King." I said as if it was already obvious.

"Of course it is. You did say your favourite book was Cujo." He laughed that velvety laugh I had seemed to grow so fond of. I found myself leaning forward resting my elbows on my legs, he seemed to shift closer as well. "Favourite poet?"

" Can't you guess?" I questioned, feeling a bit cocky since I know he won't be able to.

"Hardy?" He didn't sound so sure.

I shook my head laughing softly. "No, its Lord Byron."

"Really?" He almost looked shocked. " May I ask why?"

"One of my favourite poems is My Soul Is Dark. But mostly because of one of his most famous quotes.' Love will find a way though the paths where wolves fear to prey.' I just think it speaks more volumes than most people are will to look."

"Wow, Bella. You are not at all like I expected." _Huh?_

"I'm sorry what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. You just surprise me that's all."

"Well I am full of surprises." I shrug my shoulders look down at the water bottle resting on my lap.

"Yes. Yes you are." My head flies up to look at him and I am met with this completely intense look burning from his eyes, into mine. My veins feel like they have acid running through them, my skin is burning but its not from a blush. Its from this look he is giving me.

 _Wow._

 _I say Jump him._

He coughed moving away slightly,"Okay last question." I nodded my head, taking a deep breath. " What are you doing this Saturday?"

 _"_ Erm, nothing?" I questioned.

 _Where is he going with this._

"What would you say to having dinner with me?"

Holy. Shit.

"Yes." Whoa. What. I hadn''t decided that.

 _I didn't do shit. So don't blame me. I was taking a break for a while._

His face broke out into this wide, breath taking grin, I thought for a minute that his face would break. My heart my beating so fast against my chest." Great. I'll call you tonight." He stood up holding his hand out for mine and of course I took it standing with him. " Lets go find your friend."

We walked back out into the shop area in search of Alice and the mysterious Jasper Cullen. "Huh. Looks like they've disappeared." Edwards eyes grew wide and the smile fell from his face. His phone was out and to his ear so fast I wasn't sure I even saw where he got it from.I could hear ringing coming from outside. I followed it leaving Edward with the phone glued to his ear.

Outside Alice was sat on one side of the stores steps with Jasper on the other. Both laughing hysterically about something. "Well there you both are. She give you any trouble?" I smiled at Jasper, I had a feeling that this is what Alice was talking about earlier.

"Like this sweet Angel could give anyone trouble." He eyes still fixed on her. I don't think if he saw me on the street he would know it was me. He never looked up once. Until Edward walked outside, Jasper sat up straighter and met his eyes as if they were having some sort of silent conversation. "Well Pixie, it has been amazing talking to you, I have to get back to work but I'll call tomorrow?"Alice nodded her head giggling as she watched him stand and walk inside.

"So how'd it go?" Alice asked, looking between us both.

"She did great actually. Can you start Thursday?"

"SERIOUSLY!" I squealed. " Yes of course I can start Thursday!" Edward and Alice laughed at my enthusiasm. I couldn't believe he gave me the job!

"Great, I'll call you tonight then. Good bye Bella, Alice." He turned and headed back inside leaving me alone with Ali.

"So wanna tell me what you and Jasper talked about?" I eyed her knowing full well she did.

"Bella he's perfect! So attentive and caring. He wanted to know everything about me and I couldn't help myself. I bet I sound like a giggling fool." She groaned on the steps putting her head into her hands.

"Yeah you did. But I think he liked it." She brought her head up out of her hands and smiled. "Come on Pixie, take me home for food." I pulled her off the steps walking back towards the car.

* * *

Back home Alice decides that tomorrow we'll go on a shopping spree for some "Hot library girl" clothes. Whatever that means. She hasn't stopped talking about Jasper since we left them at the book store. " ...and his smell! Remind me to go in to the perfume store tomorrow I need a bottle of what ever he's got."

"I'm pretty sure if you ask him he'll just give you a jacket or the aftershave if you want it so desperately." Her face lights up and she's on her phone texting who I assume is Jasper for the aftershave when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I have 3 messages. One from the phone company trying to get me to upgrade, one from an unknown number and another from Edward. I open his first, my heart speeding up at the thought of his name.

Isabella.  
Looking forward to our phone call.  
I'll call around 6 tonight when I get home.

I quickly type him a reply saying I was looking forward to it before opening the other message.

It was a picture. I tapped on the screen waiting for it to load.

I rushed out of the room upstairs towards to window in the hallway which falls on the Blackstone property. I gazed out of the window towards the netted on. Then back at my phone.

The picture was of me looking towards the window.

Under the picture said. 'Curiosity Killed the Cat.'

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!  
Cliffhanger!  
But who sent the photo?  
Working on the next chapter tomorrow so may not get an update until Friday at this rate.  
I love reading your feedback and messages so keep them coming!  
Until next time  
Ash xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Music listened to while writing chapter 6**  
 **Stop I'm already dead - Deadboy and the Elephantmen**  
 **Jolene- Dolly Parton**  
 **Uprising-Muse**  
 **Stitches - Shawn Mendes**  
 **Hello-Adele**  
 **Little lion man- Tonight live.**

 **Okay lets do this!**

* * *

 **6:00pm**

 _"The spirit climbs my spine to the brain, Following the railroad tracks down again."_

 _Right on time._

I grab my phone from were it's resting on the couch arm." Edward?" I breath down the phone.

"Bella? what's wrong? Why are you whispering?"

"Edward. I need your help. Come over please."

* * *

 **Back to when the photo was sent:**

 **I rushed out of the room upstairs towards to window in the hallway which falls on the Blackstone property. I gazed out of the window towards the netted on. Then back at my phone.**

 **The picture was of me looking towards the window.**

 **Under the picture said. 'Curiosity Killed the Cat.'**

My first logical thought after seeing that photo was Alice. I need to get her out of the house. Running down stairs I see she is still perched on the couch texting away to who I can only guess is Jasper. She looks up at me from her phone, her face dropping slightly. " Bella? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

 _Or a creepy picture of myself._

"Actually Al I'm feeling a bit crappy at the minute. I think I'm going to go to bed early. Do you mind going now? I know we were going to get food but I don't think I'm feeling it." I hate lying to her but this was the only way I could think of to get her to leave.

" Are you sure? I could stay, make sure you've got everything you need." That's my Ali, always trying to make sure everyones okay.

"No I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to bed anyway."

 _com'on Ali leave!_

She stands up grabbing her bag and heads towards the door. "Okay, Don't be a stranger." She closes the door behind her. I run towards it locking it, putting the dead bolt on and pushing the side table against it. I spend the next twenty minutes running round the house, checking the windows and the back door. I grab the baseball bat out the kitchen where Dad keeps his glove and make my way in to the living room. Checking my phone for new messages and seeing I have none I decide to screen shot the text with the picture just in case then text the number back.

 _Who is this?_

Not ten seconds later I get a reply.

 **I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream.**

That was my favourite Disney song growing up.

 _Seriously who is this? I will call the police._

 _Stand your ground Bella. We've got rights!_

My phone went off again. It was another picture. My hands shook as I pressed it to open. It was Alice leaving the house. Another message came through.

 **It would be a shame if little Alice fell down a rabbit hole.**

Alice! I swiped off the text and on to my calls, I found Ali's name and tried calling. She picked up on the first ring.  
"Hey, change your mind?" She said cheerfully down the phone.

 _Quick Bella think!_

I looked quickly around the room. " No, I'm just calling to tell you that you left your scarf so you knew where it was." _Phew, quick thinking._

"Oh, you could of just text me that" She laughed down the phone. "Silly Bella. I thought you were getting some rest?"

"I-I was. I came down for a drink and saw it, so, yeah I'm going to go. Bye." I put the phone down before she can say bye. Thank god she was okay.

 _Leave Alice alone. Who are you?_

 **Silly Bella, that's not the right question to ask. I don't want you to know who I am.. yet.**

I stared down at my phone. What is the right question then? I went through the 5 W's and decided on what next.

 _Okay, What do you want?_

My phone chirped again, signalling a new message. My whole body broke into goosebumps before opening the message. I dropped the phone in complete shock, there on the screen was a collage of me. Pictures of me when I was a child leading up to more recent pictures. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. My phone chirp again, I screamed as my whole body was so tense. On the screen was a single word that I dreaded completely.

 **You.**

I threw my phone to the other side of the couch, grabbing a pillow and wailing into it. This person was a complete creep, how did he get those pictures of me! Why was he stalking me.

 _Why are you so sure its a he?_

My subconscious had a point. Why was I so sure it was a he. It could easily be a she. I mentally shifted through a list of people I knew, I couldn't think of one person I had done something too, to warrant this sort of behaviour. The only person I knew for the long on all the photos was Alice and we'd always been close, she couldn't have done anything like she. She didn't have it in her. Plus there was a picture of her leaving my house, she couldn't of took that.

I slowly reached for my phone, acting as if it was more like a bomb than a phone, and took screen shots of everything before going on to the internet and setting my phone up so it couldn't receive unknown text or calls.

 _Well that's one way to stop it at least._

 _Lets just hope it works._

I sent Alice a quick text saying not to bother coming round in the morning that I would be fine before noticing the time. It was nearly 6, Edward would be calling soon. I had never felt so alone and scared, I need to tell someone.

"The spirit climbs my spine to the brain, Following the railroad tracks down again."

 _Right on time._

I grab my phone from were it's resting on the couch arm." Edward?" I breath down the phone.

"Bella? what's wrong? Why are you whispering?"

"Edward. I need your help. Come over please." The phone line cut off. I'm guessing that was a yes and he was on his way. I sent him a message asking him to shout when he get here so I could let him in.

I doze on the couch waiting for Edward. Some time after I begin to dream.

I'm running from the darkness of the shadows, their hands reaching out towards my ankles to grab me before I can reach the light. I see the light at the end of the forest, the light stretching as far as any mortal eye can see. I hear my name, I hear the velvet voice shout for me, begging me to hurry up.

I sit up straight out of my laying position on the couch. The shouting wasn't part of my dream it was Edward! He's here! I race towards the door pulling the table out of the way so I can open it fully. There standing in all his wet glory, is Edward.

 _I guess I should clarify it's raining pretty hard._

 _I think we got that._

I reach for his arm pulling him into the house with force. slamming the door shut, dead bolting it and dragging the table back to where it was before I turn and slam my body into this drenched one. He holds me for what feels like a lifetime and a day, before moving us to the couch.

"Bella, whats wrong? What's going on? You nearly scared me to death." He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

I reach forward and around him to grab my phone opening it on to the screen shots I took. " Take a look for your self." I pass it over to him. He seem to just stare at it so intently. I'm so exhausted I feel myself drifting off again.

"This is all my fault." I can barely make out what he says.

" What is?" I'm pretty sure I just made a sound than a sentence at that point.

He wraps me up into his arms and rocks me gently into a deep sleep I can barely hear him say," I'll protect you. I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **chapter 6 done. I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter. I sort of struggled with it. I know its only short but better than nothing.**  
 **so let me know what you think!**  
 **Love reading feedback so keep it coming and I'll keep updating!**

 **Ash xxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry I'm a little late with an update been so poorly but I have been writing in journal so all I had to do was copy it all down.  
Anywayyyyyy...**

 **Very quickly before we jump straight in...**

 **Music that seriously helped me while writing this chapter.  
Adam and the Ants- Stand and Deliver.  
Adam and the Ants- Prince Charming  
Courtney Barnett- Pickles from the Jar.  
Adele- If it hadn't been for love.  
The vogues - Turn around, look at me.  
Dean Brody - Bring down the house. (Audio.)**

 **Okay now lets do this!**

* * *

I awake to a beaming white light filtering through my bedroom window.

 _Strange, I don't remember going to bed last night._

I lay in bed mentally going through the events of last night. The text message, Alice, The creepy collage, what else? EDWARD! He was here last night! But where is he now? I sit up in bed and look round the room.

 _huh. He's not in here._

 _Well it would be creepy if he was sat watching you sleep._

 _Creepy or sweet, like hes protecting me._

 _Creepy like a stalker Bella now focus!_

I jump up out of bed and grab my favourite old cardigan while heading towards the bathroom.

After I'm done, I head towards the stairs from there I can smell what I think and really do hope is coffee. My stomach grumbles in anticipation. I quietly run down the stairs, avoiding the creaky fourth step, and head towards the kitchen. There he is, perfect as ever. He's sat drinking out of my favourite mug while flicking through a newspaper that get delivered every morning. "Did you know when you squint, you get this adorable v-shape on you forehead in between our eye brows."

 _I couldn't even stop that from coming out._

His head flew up from the paper, the look of surprise etched on his fine face. It was the same look as a child that had been caught red-handed in the cookie jar.  
"Is that so?" He cocked his head to the side and squinted again. I burst out in fit of giggles which he joined for a few minutes before sobering up. " How are you this morning?" He asked face and voice full of concern.

" Oh, yeah, that. I'm better. Thankyou for last night, I didn't know what else to do and then you called and oh your ring tone is great..."

"Bella!" I stop talking looking straight at him."Stop rambling it's fie seriously. I'd do anything to help you." He got up and walked over to me. Next thing I knew I was pressed face first into his marvellous chest being attacked by the smell of sandalwood and fresh linen. After a few seconds of being frozen I wrap my arms around him, living in this moment. " Nothing will ever harm you while I'm around."

I pull back a little bit to look at him. " But you don't even know me. Why would you help me?"

 _Why does he keep saying stuff like that. He's only known you a few days._

"I can't Bella. I cant tell you just yet," I stare at him backing off him," no Bella I don't mean you no harm I could never hurt you." His expression looked pained.

" Edward what are you talking about? What do you mean you can't -"

You've got a friend in me. Baby you've got a friend in me...

I'm cut off by Alice's ringtone. " Hey Ali. What's up?" I stare at Edward's face hoping to get some sort of expression from him.

" Don't tell me you've forgot." _Oh shit_ " Bella, we need to go shopping!" _Oh no._ " For some sexy Liberian outfits for that cute boy we saw yesterday!"

I can feel my face flush red. " Oh Ali I'm sorry I forgot when are we going? I've not even had coffee yet."I whined down the phone. I really just want to Edward today and find out what's going on.

"I'll give you an hour then your mine. Tell Eddie I say Hey!" With that she cuts the line. Some times with Alice I can just swear she's a witch sometimes.

" So Alice say hey." He looked at me strangely. I hold up my hand " Don't ask. I want answers Edward." I give him my best pointed look. You know the one that says. I dare you to lie to me, that sort of look. He's quiet for a few minutes, looking like his got some sort of internal battle going on inside him.

" Bella," He strangles out," I can't. You don't understand. Please I just need time." I sigh looking down. " No, Bella, please. I don't want to keep this from you but a lot is at stake here. It's not just you. It's..." Again with a pained expression. I reach out my hand placing it on his face.

" What Edward. What is it? You have to give me something. The least you can you is promise me you'll tell me on our date. I need that much at least." He look up in shock. His mouth opens as if to answer me but I cut him off. " I am a reasonable person Edward, giving you 3 days to figure something out to tell me is more than enough."

He sighed and looked down. "Fine, your right. I guess I could give you that much at least." He looked behind me towards the clock. " I best be going, your friend we be here soon anyway." He got up and just left. Just like that. No goodbye, no nothing.

 _Rude dick._

I run towards the window to watch him leave to see he's no where in site. "Bella! you ready?" Right on queue as always Ali

" Yeah two mins A. I'm just going to throw some clothes on. "

* * *

We decided to make a full complete day of shopping and drove to Seattle over an hour away from Forks. Alice had taken it upon her self to deem my clothing choices unfit now I need a new wardrobe. So after a few hours of shopping we decide the best plan would be to drop our bags in the car and head over to the food court for a much needed coffee break. After I get the steaming hot cup of joe in my hands Al starts talking all about Jasper before I eventually cut her off.

"Al, you hardly know the guy! Just promise me you wont' do anything to drastic." I please with my eyes to her. She waves her hand in front of my face laughing that I worry to much. I guess that's the difference between me and Alice. I've always been the worry type, looking over my shoulder at all times, where as she has always been so carefree and lively. But they do say opposite attracted and maybe that's why we've been friends for as long as we have.

* * *

After a few more hours of shopping Alice finally drives us back home. Due to rush hour traffic and some form of accident, she gets me home for around 8 at night with strict instructions on what to wear tomorrow for my first day at work. I hauled all my bags inside and shut the door behind me leaning on it blowing my hair from my face. I start to move towards the stairs when there's a knock at the door.

 _Bet you've forgot something again._

I walk towards the door and yank it open. _That's not Alice..._ No it's Edward. What does he want.  
" Edward? What's the matter? Why do you look like that. " He looks like he did the first night, mysterious, his eyes have a sort of glow about them. Only he looks like he did this morning too. Pained.

" Bella I need to tell you want I am. "

" Wait. What you are that makes no sense. You're human. "

" No, Bella, I'm..."

* * *

 **OH NO SHE DIDN'T !**

 **Oh wait Yes I did:)  
And I'm not even sorry :) **

**Stayed tuned guys to find out what he is!  
I looove your reviews so keep them coming! **

**What do you think Edward is? Let me know**

 **Love Ash xxxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Ive been on a surprise holiday! So unfortunately for you that meant no updates :(**  
 **Well I'm back I'm bad and I'm no longer nation wide people so lets do this!**

 **First off my muse for this chapter was basically the whole of Death Cab for Cutie ; Kingjitsu.**

 _What the fuck._

"Wait, what?" I look at him like his grown at least 5 new heads.

"Yeah."

 _I don't get the joke._

"I'm not following. That's not possible, there is literally no way!" _Yes cause shouting helps ease confusion._

"Bella I'm telling you the truth. I'm a.."

 _LALALLALALALALALAALALA_

I interrupt him before he can finish. " Stop, please, don't say this again." I'm exhausted, my brain can't physically handle this.

"Okay, one more time. So. You're a."

"Yes."

"And they exist."

"Yes."

"And your here with me because?" This is the part I don't get why is this magnificent creature with me.

 _Because your a strong independent woman who needs no man... Other than her father for Bills._

"Its hard to explain." I stare at him for a moment, walking towards the living room and sitting on the sofa. From here I heard the door close and lock. After a short while he appeared in the door way and made his way over to my fathers chair and sat on the edge. He sighed and ran his hand over his face before tugging at his hair.

" I guess I should start at the beginning. I can't remember much about my life before, what I do remember is the boy. He looked like me, he acted and spoke like me. He was what they call in human terms a doppelganger, an exact mirror of myself. Except instead of a freak appearance once in a life time he just appeared everywhere I was, watching me, stalking me around.  
Until one day, he got me alone. He made this inhuman noise and then nothing. He made the switch and swapped my soul into his body and his vice versa. I remember waking up and remembering nothing expect that the body I was in was not my own. I could do things. Hear things. It was starting to drive me crazy around my tenth year, I tried everything, threw myself off bridges or cliffs I can't die in this body. So now I'm now forced to walk the earth waiting for another doppelganger to appear. But the slight difference between a human doppelganger and me is I'm a..."

"Don't. Say it. I'm still processing it. Edward that's horrible, what happened to you and everything but will you actually swap when the time comes?" I was a little worried, would he put someone else through this pain? I can't see him doing that, but what do I know.

"That time has come and passed 4 times over 100 years Bella. My family and I, we don't agree with the whole swap, it broke us when it happened. Why would we want to put anyone through that?"

 _Phew coast is clear for sail my friend. He's not a monster._

" So why are you protecting me?"

"Because Bella, I led her to you and now she wants to swap."

"Who Edward? Who wants to swap with me?" I already knew on some level the name he was going to say but I needed him to say it. I needed him not to say it.

"Victoria."

And in a complete Bella is so cool style. I fainted.

 _Power down_

 **So I gave you some clues to what Edward is but not what he is fully.  
I plan on updating again this week because I feel so bad but my tans helping :)  
Thankyou all for the lovely reviews! I love reading them so I hope you love writing them **

**Love you all**

 **Ash xxxx**


End file.
